Wherever you will go
by littlehanyan
Summary: As Nobara waits for her husband to get back home something inevitable happens and changes her life forever. / CHARACTER DEATH!


Currently a rebellion was taking place in Paris and most of the men were out there fighting. So was Nobara's husband, Rei. He was a person who had done a lot of bad things to the people in the past and for that reason he wanted to redeem himself. He wanted to help them with everything he could so they would win. Because of that Nobara didn't have the heard to keep him home. It was something he really wanted to do and as his wife she had to support him even though it was dangerous. She had to stay home to take care of herself, their three year old daughter and their unborn child. But waiting was horrible.

She wasn't alone. Rui and Hajime were with her together with Natsume and Mikan. However, there was nothing that could possibly distract her. The only thing she was thinking about was Rei's safety. He was a strong man, he had to be fine. But what if he wasn't? She wanted to know what was happening at the barricade. Not knowing anything was driving her crazy and she became more worried with every second.

Mikan sat next to her friend on the sofa and held her hands. ''He is going to be fine, Nobara. My brother is a strong man. You know that.'' She said. ''And worrying too much is not good for the child.''

Nobara sighed and nodded her head. ''I know all that but I just can't stop worrying. I have no idea what is going on right now. He could be hurt and I can't do anything about it.''

Mikan knew there was no way anything she said could make Nobara feel better but she had to try. And no matter what she said, she was worried, too. Rei was her only brother, after all.

''Mama.'' Little Mikan, Nobara's daughter, walked towards her mother's chair and raised her hands. Nobara smiled, picked up the child and let her sit on her lap. She gently caressed her daughter's hair, at least that calmed her down a little bit. They stayed like that for a while and the child fell asleep. Nobara continued to run her fingers through her hair as she looked at the road through the window. She knew it was pointless, there was no way Rei could be coming back so soon. However, she couldn't stop herself from glancing outside. Maybe next time she looked he would be the-

She saw a silhouette walking towards the house in the rain and almost dropped her daughter. ''Rui, please look after her. I think he's back.'' Everyone watched as she skipped down the stairs faster than a pregnant woman should have but they didn't say anything- they knew how happy she was.

However, when Nobara reached the front door and opened it, her smile disappeared. The man outside was indeed her husband but he was lying face down on the ground. ''Rei!'' She ran towards him and dropped on her knees. ''Rei, please look at me!'' She cupped his cheeks and raised his head. ''You have to wake up. You cannot leave me.'' He had a gunshot wound on his chest and needed medical help. ''Somebody help me please!'' She screamed.

Rei opened his eyes and looked up at her. ''I-I don't want… to d-die. I don't… wa-ant to leave you.''

''Please don't speak. Everything will be fine, you'll see.''

''… ve you…''

''Please, Rei.'' Tears were running down her cheeks and the rain was soaking her clothes but she did not care. ''Please help me! Rui! Hajime! Natsume! Mikan! Anyone! Please!''

Hajime ran down the stairs and kneeled next to Nobara. He put his ear to Rei's chest and listened for his heartbeat. It was very weak until it completely disappeared. Hajime could look up at Nobara, he could not tell her this. They had only been married for a few years, they had a lovely little daughter and another baby on the way. It was too unfair.

He shook his head and then heard Nobara's high pitched cry. Hajime took a step back as the others appeared at the door. Rui picked up little Mikan and covered her eyes, she did not have to see that. Not yet.

''Brother!'' Mikan cried and Natsume pulled her into his arms. ''No, no, no.''

Nobara burried her head in Rei's chest and screamed her lungs out. He had only wanted to help the people and she had only wanted to stay with him forever. Was that too much? Why did this have to happen to her? She hadn't done anything wrong. She'd finally found the person she was going to spend her life with and he had been taken away from her. Nobara cried and cried as she cradled her husband's head and kissed his lips. They were cold as ice.

Everyone wanted to comfort her but knew there was nothing they could do. For her nothing would ever be okay.

* * *

**I am sorry that it's so short, usually when I'm writing Rei/Nobara I write at least 1000 words but I couldn't do it this time. It hurt too much. I regretted writing this the moment I finished it. Anyway, this takes place during the June Rebellion in 1832 and was inspired by a very heartbreaking scene from one of my favourite tv shows. It's pretty much how I imagine it. You can watch it here if you want - /watch?v=L2VudlBRrk4**


End file.
